


its funny how life threw us together when we're all such a mess

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: "I know ash", Feels, Gen, His Last Vow, I'm not very good at tagging, Mentions of Mary, Molly's inner musings, Post Season 3, The Empty Hearse, The Sign of Three, better together then apart, can you actually believe nobody died I still can't get over it, chosen families, families, feels venting, learning from each other, lots of feels, mentions of John, mentions of Ms. Hudson, mentions of everybody really, molly hooper knows where it's at, nobody gives Molly enough credit, post hlv feels, post series 3, sherlock ksjdhgf';asj, unnecessarily long title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was ironic, when she thought about it, that Sherlock Holmes had been the one to teach her that it was okay to have a group of people you cared about and who cared about you in return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	its funny how life threw us together when we're all such a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this one since the premier of Series 3. Tell me what you think, and if you like this you can check out my other sherlock story or my tumblr at avengersdiscount.tumblr.com

           The thing about Sherlock, she thought later – after he came back, after the wedding and Magnussen and almost losing him for good – was that Sherlock somehow managed to be the embodiment of everything good about humanity while making people think he was the exact opposite.  
   
         He was curious, the most insatiable kind – and Molly knew this first hand, from all the times he had come bursting into the morgue while she was in the middle of an autopsy, demanding a hand or an eyeball because a man's alibi depended on it. He never, ever gave up, nevermind if he was standing at the edge of a cliff with no way down – Sherlock would find a way. He didn't love easily, but when he did he loved fiercely, and all who counted themselves among this small circle knew that was not something to take for granted.  
  
         It was very odd, when she thought about it, that Sherlock Holmes had been the one to teach her that it was okay to have a group of people you cared about, who cared about you back. Molly was a scientist, after all – she knew how to weigh positives and negatives against each other, and while life had no shortage of negatives out there for all to see, the people and events that she had witnesses through knowing Sherlock had show her countless positives. He himself had shown her the beauty in living – in doing what you love and being who you are while striving to be better. And wasn't that humanity at it's finest?  
  
         Sherlock Holmes was made up of bits and pieces of the best of humankind - what people wished they could be more often - and Molly Hooper was a girl who loved a job no one else wanted to do because she was kind, who didn't know you could be your own person and still reconcile the world and it's beauty until Sherlock and his friends – her friends, now – showed her.  
  
         Sherlock and John and Ms. Hudson and Molly and Greg and Mary and even Mycroft and Anderson and Donovan, now. They all had their own battles to fight, but were slowly learning that sometimes it was better to do so along side their loved ones and those people's own battles.  
  
        Molly Hooper was a different and better person then she would have been if she had not met Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and Ms. Hudson and Mary and Greg and even Mycroft and Anderson and Donoven now, and Sherlock Holmes wouldn't be the man he is today without them, either. Molly thinks that it's funny that life threw them together when they're all such a mess, but that they are all much less messy now, together, then they were separate. She knows this now, and no matter what, she is thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, tell me what you think. Also, when I was typing in the title I accidently first put 'it's funny how life threw up' instead. Which is true, now that I think about it. Life sort of throws up all over the place sometimes. (I leave you with that beautiful barf symbolism)


End file.
